Sunrise
by Mslead-Kytrin
Summary: Matt had always known it was a poorly hidden secret that his sister was something special. It was a secret the Galra had picked up on when they came to kidnap her. Now with the help of two strangers, he won't stop until his sister is back home safe. AU


_Alright guys! Here is our last entry for The Voltron Games! Go Green Team, hope this one wins it! You'll still get your FT update though, so don't worry about that!_

* * *

 ** _Sunrise_**

* * *

If there was one thing that could mark a day as one Matthew Holt would certainly come to hate, it was if the sun was blazing hot and relentless overhead.

It wasn't for his pale complexion or his tendency to freckle if he was lucky, or burn if he wasn't.

No it wasn't for that or his admittedly poor resistance to the outdoors in general.

While all of those were excellent reasons, none of them matched the reality of his dislike for days like this. The simple fact was that bright, cheerful days like this reminded him of his little sister.

Matt stared up at the blue sky overhead, squinting up through a fringe of hair that fanned out over his eyes. Lips pursing, he rolled his shoulders, adjusting the weight of his pack and staff on his back so it was better distributed.

A thoughtful smile traced his face and Matt leaned back on his heels to watch clouds float by that looked like rare slices of cake bubble overhead.

Pidge absolutely _loathed_ the outdoors and everything they represented. Anything that meant she was trapped away from her magitek or tinkering didn't sit well with her, and Matt couldn't help but wonder how she was faring now so far away from her toolbox.

His smile dimmed as he remembered it was a day like this one where the Galra had taken her away to fight under Zarkon's rule.

They had always known Pidge was special. Pidge, or Katie, was like a fresh breath in the wind that rustled through the leaves. There was a special kind of life that attracted people to her, either in good or bad ways.

Often it had resulted in her getting bullied in classes, but others it shot her to the center of a spotlight. Matt didn't blame them, Pidge was really a special person.

She was marked by the spirit of the earth, the Guardian Spirit of the Forest.

They hadn't known at the time, but they didn't need to.

The Galra had found out for them.

His grip on his pack tightened a little as he remembered that awful day.

It had been like any other at the time. The temple bells had sounded at dawn to wake them and they'd, reluctantly in Pidge's case as she had never, ever, been a morning person, dragged themselves out of their beds to join the rest of the temple children for their morning exercises and training.

It had been after that things had gone wrong.

When they should've been eating breakfast and getting ready for the rest of the day, the Galra had come. Even in the secluded world of their temple that meant only trouble. They'd watched anxiously as the High Priest had rushed out to meet the leader, and though they'd been unable to hear any of what was said the argument hadn't been hard to follow.

An argument the High Priest had lost.

 _"The Galra have an announcement."_ The Balmeran had said, his tone resigned and his eyes in anguish.

The leader had shoved himself forward and affected what might've been a pleased or proud smile on anyone else, _"Fear not."_ He'd rumbled, _"For I bring news of a potential great honor for your temple."_

Honor his ass. Even now he wanted nothing more than to punch that smug bastard in the face and never stop. He'd always known the Galran Artificers were sketchy, and the wondrous methods of providing an education via their blend of magic and science even more so. It was an opinion their parents had shared wholeheartedly, and their father, unrecognized genius that he was, had helped them dodge the system.

It didn't do for them to draw the attention of the Galra after all. Especially not their twisted druids.

Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, something about Pidge had slipped by anyway.

He still remembered how he'd raged and fought against his sister being dragged before the commander, how _Pidge_ had fought like the evil little gremlin she was, but it had all been in vain. The commander had run his scanner over her despite her struggles and it had cheerfully beeped a bright green.

That had been the last time he'd seen her. Being dragged away by her Galran captors in the hope that she could awaken the Guardian of Forests.

That she could be brainwashed to fight for _them_.

Just the thought make his stomach twist, and was more than enough to make him hate cheerful days for all time.

A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to let out a startled scream, and he glared over at the owner, "Damnit Shiro! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry." The other man responded, his artifice arm creaking slightly, "I was a little worried. You looked like you were ready to tear something apart there."

"Well I can't say you were too far off mark there," Matt admitted and shot Shiro an apologetic smile. He looked back at his two traveling companions, both of whom were guardians that he had stumbled across in his travels to find Pidge.

The first being Shiro, the Guardian of Air. Matt had stumbled across the gladiator rings where they had entrapped Shiro in the arena.

They had the man trapped in there for well over a year, fighting battle after battle to mold him into their perfect weapon. The new Spirit of Air after it had rejected Zarkon and his rule.

Matt had gone hoping to find Pidge, only to run into not just Shiro, but the half-Galra who had attempted to free Shiro himself from the arena. Keith.

Keith, who bore the mark of the fire spirit, trailed behind them and looked at the lush countryside with something akin to awe.

Keith and Shiro knew one another from before Shiro's time in the arena, but Matt didn't pry into the details. They were secretive on their own, and Matt knew better than to force them to talk about their past. Especially how a half-Galra night have met the Guardian of air to begin with.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Shiro spoke with an even patience that Matt instantly believed in.

He offered the paladin a smile and nodded, "Yes. We will." He glanced up at the sky, "I just... days like this..."

"Remind you a little too much?" Shiro asked, though it wasn't really a question, "I understand Matt. Believe me. But I know we'll find her and get her away from Zarkon."

"But what will happen after that?" Matt asked, "The Galra won't give up on her easily. I know her too Shiro, and if there's anyone meant to become the Guardian of the Spirit of Forests it's her."

"If she does," Keith spoke up, a small smile that Matt knew meant a great deal more coming from the half-Galra than most people curling across his lips, "then she'll have the rest of us to guard her back."

Shiro shot Keith a proud smile and nodded, "He's right. We won't let the Galra take her again. What she chooses to do after that is up to her. Certainly neither Keith nor I are in any position to judge another on the path they walk."

Matt smiled, the knot in his chest loosening a bit. In a way he was still very much getting to know the pair after having accidentally stumbled into the middle of a fight between them, the Blade of Marmora, and the Galra, but there was something about them that put him at ease.

Even Keith, for all his scowls and impatience, had a core of warmth that spoke more of someone who felt a little _too_ strongly than not enough.

And he couldn't ask for better for his sister's future teammates.

He nodded as they started moving again, "Thanks Shiro." He replied, "I'm certain Pidge will want to fight too. She's never been shy about backing away from a fight before."

Shiro opened his mouth to respond only to freeze as a flock of birds spooked out of the trees in a cloud of squawking birds rose in a cloud, "Keith..."

"I see it Shiro." Keith growled.

"There's nothing out here that would cause them to startle like that." Matt agreed, "That's got to be the Galra convoy Krolia told us about."

"Alright guys, we know the target," Shiro spoke up, slipping automatically into a commanding role. Matt straightened as if drawn by strings, attention flashing onto Shiro.

As much as he was a scientist and engineer, Matt was also trained as a soldier. Shiro was a Captain and commander, capable of leading an army with decisive orders. Matt slipped easily into that role, Keith's shoulders also rolling back to stand at attention.

"Keith, you take to the right and be prepared to hit the convoy with everything you got. Wait though, the Galra are going to have prisoners on board and we can't risk them getting hurt," Shiro ordered, his eyes flashing over to Matt.

"Matt, you go left. Wait for my signal before you approach, we need to secure the site before we charge in," Shiro gave Matt a stern look, knowing the other was already wrestling with himself.

His role over soldier and his role with brother.

He knew which one would rule out if push came to shove, and Shiro knew it too by the weighty look in his eyes.

Still, Matt nodded, knowing in his heart of hearts that he would rush in there in a second if it meant knowing his sister was alright.

Whether Shiro believed him or not was up in the air, but he did Matt the kindness of not calling him out on it.

The three shared meaningful looks before they scattered out into the woods, creeping through as silently as possible. Keith with his red accents stuck out more than the others, but he was so agile and quiet he almost disappeared entirely into the woods. Matt noticed Shiro's bulkier figure, but the man was surprisingly light on his feet and made very little noise. Just a rustle of leaves like the air passing through.

Matt for his part was used to crouching down and blending in with his surroundings, it was how his family had survived as long as it had. He wore earthy tones which gave him better coverage and he was able to fade into the background easier then Shiro.

He angled himself around the clearing where it looked like the convoy had stopped, his eyes narrowed down on what looked like an open barred cage strapped to the back of a wagon.

Matt's heart fell as he saw who was in it. A stranger with brown hair and blue eyes curled up on his side. His arms were tied awkwardly behind his back to his legs and he was strangely gagged.

Whoever it was clearly held enough importance to be transported on their own, but it wasn't his sister. Matt's heart fell in disappointment over another lead drying up.

He heaved out a sigh and steeled himself though, chin lifting to the air and focusing on his new target.

It didn't matter if Pidge wasn't in the cage. He could focus on helping who was. What little he could do, chipping away bit by bit until he made someone's life better was enough for now. And if he could help one person, he knew it would be worth it. What would Pidge say to him if he didn't?

The thought of his little sister's disappointment was unacceptable, so he waited patiently for Shiro's signal before surging out of hiding to save the poor bastard the Galra had kidnapped this time.

-::-

Matt panted a little as he knelt by the prisoner, undoing his bonds, sometime later. The battle had been fierce, far more than they'd expected all things considered, but their new friend had actually done what he could to help as soon as he'd realized the attack was a rescue.

"Phew, thanks man." The brunette gasped as soon as the gag was off, "I really appreciate the save."

"It was our pleasure." Shiro said as he and Keith moved over to join them, "I'm Shiro. This is Keith and Matt. Can you tell us why the Galra captured you?"

"Matt?" The stranger gasped, his head whipping around to stare incredulously at Matt as best he could given Matt was still undoing the binds on his hands, "As in Matt Holt? Fighty artificer monk at some temple?"

Matt's eyes widened in shock and he nearly flew around to stare intently at the stranger, "How do you know that?" He demanded, hardly even noticing the way Keith took over his job of freeing the man.

"Hey, relax man." The stranger soothed, groaning a bit as his wrists were finally freed, "Your sister talked a lot about you."

"You met Pidge?!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing the stranger's shoulders, "Where? How is she? What have they done to her?"

"Easy Matt." Shiro commanded, gently pulling him back, "Let's give our new friend a chance to speak. If you would Mr..."

"Lance," Lance replied, "My name's Lance." He looked at Matt, "I know your sister because I'm the Guardian of Water." He glanced around and shook his head, "Look, this whole thing is a long story, and I don't trust the Galra not to have another patrol or something. Is there somewhere safer we can talk?"

Matt nodded reluctantly, disliking even a small delay for news, but recognizing Lance was probably right, "We can head back to our camp from last night..."

Shiro nodded, "We can talk on the way." He suggested, giving Lance a look over, "If you're up to a hike after all that?"

Lance staggered to his feet, wobbling on unsteady legs for a moment before his arms pinwheeled out for balance. He was caught by both Matt and Keith, the two keeping him balanced as he stretched out.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm good!" He shot them a grateful smile, looking surprised by Matt's support considering his earlier frantic questions.

But that's what he would always do. Support those who needed him.

These Guardians were being targeted because of their untapped potential and abilities. Their connections to the raw elements of nature painted a target upon their backs.

It was Matt's job to protect and keep them safe.

Starting with these ones and leading finally back to Pidge.

"You sure you're okay to walk?" Matt asked Lance quietly, shifting his weight over to Keith who worked in supporting the rest of Lances weight as he got steadied.

"Yeah I'm okay. My legs just got numbed up because of how long I was curled on my side. Give me a second to knock the feeling back into them and I'll be fine!" He shot them an enthusiastic grin as if that explained everything.

"Good," Shiro nodded at Lance, his eyes scanning their surroundings to keep an eye out for anyone trying to sneak up on their location, "let's move out. We need to get back to camp."

The others nodded and followed his lead. After a few minutes of regaining his stride, Lance glanced over at Matt.

"You know, you look exactly like she said." He offered.

Matt looked over at him, "How is she?" He asked softly, "Are the Galra…?"

"They're not torturing her if that's your worry." Lance offered, "After they lost the Air Guardian they decided breaking us was probably a bad idea, so they've been trying to find another method to get us on their side without shattering the bonds we have with the Spirits."

He smiled a little, "Pidge has actually been pretty awesome. She arrived after Hunk and I were taken, and from day one she's done nothing but search for a way out."

"That's very brave of her." Shiro said, "The Galra aren't known for their tolerance."

"They're being forced to be." Lance shrugged, "They can't eliminate our personalities or any of that other witchy stuff the druids like to tinker with because doing that will destroy what makes us paladins. And since none of us are especially happy about being there, their friendship efforts haven't exactly gotten them anywhere. Right now, the most they can do is try to keep us happy, if confined, and hope that eventually Prince Lotor sways us to his side."

"Is there any real chance of that?" Keith asked and Lance frowned thoughtfully.

"If it was the three of us together, I'd say no chance. But after we tried to escape they decided to split us up. That's why I was being carted around. They were taking me to some other base." He glanced at Matt regretfully, "I'm sorry man, but I don't know what happened to Pidge or Hunk after they took me."

Matt sighed, "It's not your fault." He assured the paladin, "And I appreciate what you've been able to tell me."

"What of the lions themselves?" Shiro asked, "You've mentioned a Hunk, did he bond to the spirit of earth?"

Lance nodded, "Oh yeah! I'm water, Hunk's earth, and Pidge is forest! Not that we've had much access to the lions. The Galra didn't want to let us near them until we were on their side. Something about the fire guardian escaping." He smirked a little, "Seems like the Galra haven't had a lot of luck hanging onto paladins."

"Or the lions," Matt remarked in amusement as he slanted Keith a curious look, who was doing his best not to maintain eye contact with anyone save the rather interesting ground.

Lance raised an eyebrow at that odd interaction but didn't comment on it.

"Yeeeeeah, well it was real nice to see you guys. I appreciate the save for sure, but I've got to start heading back before they move out Pidge and Hunk," Lance glanced at Matt, "You up for coming?"

Matt straightened and gave Lance a nod, grateful for this turn of luck for once. He could hardly hold his breath as he realized this was truly the first solid lead he had on Pidge in ages.

"You're not going to try to stop me from coming along?" Matt asked, remembering his first talks with Shiro and Keith who had both been too noble while insisting this was their fight alone. Until Matt had burst out that anything involving _his_ sister made it Matt's priority.

"Nah, if you're anything like your stubborn little ankle-biter of a sister, there's no stopping you from coming along and I'd rather not get hit by that stick of yours." His eyes flashed to Shiro and Keith, "I won't ask your buddies to come along though."

At Shiro and Keith's dumbfounded look, Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah that's how it feels to be sidelined," Matt smirked at Shiro, who awkwardly cleared his throat and shot Matt a dirty look.

"We appreciate the thought Lance, but we're already deep in this," Shiro stepped forward to reintroduce himself, "I'm the Guardian of Air, and Keith here is the Guardian of Fire."

Lance's mouth fell open into an 'o,' looking taken aback by the suddenness of running into the two most infamous guardians by sheer luck. If he had anything else to say though, it had clearly ran away from him before he could properly grasp it.

"What makes you so sure Pidge and Hunk will still be in the same place?" Keith challenged, his stare even and firm on Lance.

Lance recovered, looking a little put out by the question but his lips pressed into a line at Matt's insistent look.

"They were moving me out first because I was too mouthy," Lance grumbled and crossed his arms, "something about getting the other prisoners up in arms. I don't know what that's all about."

He seemed to stop and consider it for a moment as he remembered another small fact about himself, "I also liked to nail the guards in the back of the heads with pebbles to keep Pidge and Hunk entertained when we were bored."

"Oh," Keith smirked at Lance, "So you _annoyed_ them into transfering you."

"What! No I didn't!" Lance protested, but was cut off when Shiro held up his hands.

"Alright that's enough you two," Shiro commanded, "We can't waste time bickering."

Matt had to agree. He could feel the pressure of their time restraint on them. The overwhelming feeling that Pidge could slip through their fingers again at any moment if they weren't fast enough.

"Lance lead the way," Matt said, the urgency to move settling down on all of them. At the firmness and serious set to both his and Shiro's face, Lance sombered in a moment and nodded. He beckoned them to follow him with a crook to his fingers and disappeared back into the forest.

This was one of the rare moments Matt knew exactly who he was. The instance where both Brother and Soldier blended together into who he was. He was a monk, trained to put many things above himself, so that was what he would do. Pidge was in the thick of this war now whether she wanted it or not.

He would bring her team back to her, and he would be her support.

But first he had to get her out of this mess.

-::-

Matt suppressed a sigh of relief as he carefully settled back against his pack, grateful for the moment to rest.

Lance's knowledge had turned out to be a bit more complicated than they'd thought. It seemed that up until the attempted escape, the Galra had been holding the paladins and lions at the center of their fortified keep deep within the heart of their empire. Getting behind enemy lines, and more importantly staying undetected, had required assistance.

Thank all the gods for the Blade of Marmora.

And the Altean magitek.

Thanks to the communicators Coran had been able to provide it had only taken a few moments for Shiro to connect them to Princess Allura and the Blades. The discovery they'd inadvertently freed another paladin, a paladin with detailed knowledge of where the other two and the lions were being kept, they'd moved quickly.

Thanks to the Blades, and their vast network of spies, it had only taken a few hours to confirm Pidge and Hunk were still where they had been with plans to move them only if it became necessary. Even now Kolivan's people were moving into positions to help get them into the fortress and alert his sister help was coming.

He just hoped it was in time.

A soft rumble caught his attention and he glanced over to where Red and Black were curled up watching their paladins. Aloof and a little intimidating, they never failed to awe him when he saw them. Though he was rather grateful he wasn't counted among their number.

As incredible as such a bond must be, he'd witnessed the intensity of the bonds between Red and Black and it unnerved him. His devotion had always been to his family and becoming an artificer like his father. He didn't really want to be a soldier, and never had. Though he couldn't imagine abandoning the effort now after how far he'd come, he couldn't really lie to himself either. Given the chance he would return to artificing and the creation of new magitek without a second thought.

Sometimes he wondered if that was the difference between him and Pidge. Why she'd been taken and he hadn't.

Because though his sister shared his and their father's passion for creation, she had a spark of something else. A spark he'd never possessed.

"Oh yeah!" A shout rang across the campfire, startling him out of his thoughts, "You wanna prove it here and now?!"

"Please." Keith drawled at a furious looking Lance, "It wouldn't be a contest worth mentioning."

"Guys..." Shiro sighed repressively, and Matt couldn't quite contain a snicker.

That was another thing he appreciated. The _endless_ entertainment Lance had brought with him over the past couple days as they'd worked their way carefully to the Galra heartland.

It seemed the Guardian of Water and the Guardian of Fire not only could push each other's buttons, they tap danced all over them. And though Shiro looked despairing, Matt thought it was hilarious.

He wondered if they even realized how well they complimented the other.

Matt waved a hand, deciding to try to mediate before Shiro put both guardians under his supervision in time out.

"Just leave them be Shiro," Matt smiled, sliding easily into the position as Keith stomped off towards Red and laid down. He watched the man lean into the scarlet fur and glare into their campfire. It seemed to crack and spark under the force of Keith's stare alone, which Matt found interesting.

"I'm going to see if Coran needs any help," Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith, who gave Lance a look capable of stuffing him six feet under dirt alone.

Matt almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation on the eve of them about to run off and find themselves in the fight of their lives.

Keith, who decided that being other ends of the camp wasn't far enough away, got up and took Red even further away which left Shiro groaning in despair while Lance ran off.

Shiro settled himself next to Matt, and he almost laughed at the very capable man laid low by the tempers of his subordinates.

"Tough day?" Matt commiserated with Shiro, who pressed his hands together and gave him a somewhat deranged look.

"No," Shiro sighed, looking back at where those two had run off, "I just hope they are ready for what we'll be doing tomorrow. We've got to be able to work as a team, and I have to be the one to lead them."

Matt gave him a sympathetic look. They had pulled Shiro right from the arena and into another battle. He deserved a long rest and a spot outside of this war, but he stayed steady.

At least steady in the face of people he couldn't waver in front of. Matt was a little surprised to find Shiro confiding in him like this, but he relaxed at once and listened, knowing the weight on his shoulders was probably heavier than others.

"Teamwork doesn't mean perfect accord you know." He replied calmly, and his lips twitched upwards wryly at Shiro's surprised look, "It doesn't. Teamwork is about people being able to put something greater than yourself, and your differences, ahead of all else right?" He nodded at the two lions, "I doubt you can get much greater than that if you tried."

He nudged Shiro a little, "Have a little faith Shiro. The Spirits picked you, my sister, and the others for a reason." He scratched the back of his head a little, "A reason I honestly don't really get. Maybe it makes more sense on the inside, but I trust the Spirits to know what they're doing."

"Faith huh?" Shiro mused thoughtfully, "I suppose I can try." He smiled at the young monk, "Are all monks so wise?"

Matt coughed a little, a blush working its way over his cheeks, "Wise?" He spluttered, "I don't know about _that_. I'm not much more than a novice really." The fire crackled and he smiled into it, "Katie was the one who blended mom and dad the best."

"What was your family like?" Keith asked softly from where he was curled up on Red, his expression open and a little wondering.

Matt smiled at the Guardian, "We were a small family." He replied quietly, "Mom grew up at the temple the same as we did, but she was always interested in new things and went traveling when she was about my age. That's how she met dad." He shrugged a little, "She always said that it felt like something was calling to her, and she couldn't resist answering."

He shook his head a little, "Anyway, after she and dad got married they settled back at the temple. Dad was happy to be an artificer anywhere, and she wanted us to learn how to protect ourselves no matter what path we chose to walk." He gazed into the fire, the memories coming back to him, "I didn't mind it, but I always took more after dad. I wanted to know how the world worked."

"Pidge though..." He laughed slightly, "Pidge was the one who blended mom and dad both into one perfect art. She's a genius, but as much as she complains about the outdoors she just... understands balance. I don't really get it. I never did." He looked up at Keith, "But we were happy. And we will be again as soon as Pidge is free."

"We'll free her." Shiro promised, "But you know, it can't go back the way it was?"

Matt favored him with a dry look, "Thanks Shiro." He drawled, "I think I figured that one out."

Keith snickered a little as Shiro spluttered a bit and Matt joined him after a moment, "Relax. I know Pidge will have a lot ahead of her now that she's a Guardian, and maybe I'm not Guardian material, but I _am_ an Artificer. I'll do whatever it takes to help."

Black lifted his head off his paws and let out a low purr, butting his nose into Matt's shoulder in approval.

"Well I don't think you can get a better endorsement for that plan than that." Shiro laughed, stroking the lion's muzzle affectionately, "And you should know, I do appreciate your help. If it wasn't for you we never would've gotten half as far as we have towards freeing the rest of the paladins and the lions."

"I'm just a stubborn brother with a goal," Matt reached up and gently pressed a palm against Black's velvety muzzle alongside Shiro. He smiled and glanced over at the two Guardians, "you're the ones who have a huge path ahead of yourselves. You've already done so much, but... I'm not going to let Pidge fight this alone."

He met Shiro's eyes, a grin crooking his lips, "And I'm not going to let any of you fight it alone either. Not anymore."

Shiro looked at Matt in surprise, the weight in the air a soft question that Keith echoed in the silence.

"Don't look at me like that," Matt laughed and shook his head. He stared at them blankly as it was obvious they hadn't cottoned onto his reasoning yet.

"C'mon guys, you're my friends," Matt said soft, breaking the silence with a smile, "We haven't known one another for long, but some things you don't get through without leaning on each other."

"Thanks Matt," Shiro sounded vaguely strangled by that, his expression going soft, "I appreciate that."

And Matt could tell that he did.

He was saved from going further into a self-discovery by a loud Yelp in the forest and a wild eyed Lance stumbling back into the clearing.

"Guys, I just spoke with Coran," he said out of breath and clutching at his side, "the Galra picked up on the Blades at the Eastern edges. They're accelerating their timeline. We have to move _now_!"

Shiro sprang up to his feet, his eyes widening. He grabbed for his sword, watching Keith jump to his feet with his own dual swords in his hands. He didn't even look as he tossed Lance his weapons kit, a longbow of Matt's design.

Matt spun to his feet, heart pounding as the three guardians wordlessly took off together. Matt was on their heels a moment later, his staff drawn behind his back and held close to his body.

It was time, and past time, he put thought to action for Pidge's sake.

-::-

"Man, this is crazy." Hunk bemoaned from where he was lounging against a plush couch that they both loathed, "I'm not sure my nerves can take much more of this! I mean, when are they gonna get here?"

"Shhh!" Pidge hissed in exasperation, "Hunk!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Hunk ducked his head sheepishly, "I'm just tense you know?"

"I know." Pidge sighed as she worked on the last touches of the bayard she'd been building, "But we've got to keep our cool."

"Easier said than done." Hunk muttered as his anxiety got the better of him an he moved over to join her, "I just wish..."

What he wished would remain forever unsaid as the sound of combat rang out outside and the door suddenly burst open. They watched with slack jaws as their guard, the same one who had passed the covert message that had them so tense, scowled and drew a blade that immediately lengthened into a sword.

"Traitor!" The Galra who followed him in snarled, "I'll drag you before the emperor himself!"

"It's already too late for you." The blade growled, "The paladins and their lions will be freed soon. Voltron will be free and out of Galra control."

"Kill him!" The Galra snarled and those with him rushed forward only for the one on the right to choke out a scream as a sharp blade impacted his side with an electrical force.

"I don't think you're going to be killing anyone here!" Pidge growled as she called her completed bayard back with a tug.

"My thanks paladin." The blade growled as he tangled with the others, "But you need to run! Get to your lions and escape!"

"Yeah I'm not okay with leaving you behind." Hunk spoke up as he rammed his elbow into another Galra's neck, dropping him like a stone, "Pidge, did you finish working out the problems on our little toy?"

Pidge smirked evilly as she held up a couple of softly glowing balls and launched herself into motion, flinging them at the attackers. They activated a moment later and in seconds the Galra were writhing on the ground, a net of pure magic wrapped tightly around them.

"Have fun escaping that!" She gloated and tugged at the blade's arm, "C'mon! You can tell us what's going on while we get to our lions!"

"Hey Mr. Blade guy, what's your name?" Hunk asked while they escaped from their room. He shuddered as they picked their way over the felled Galra that were trying to keep them from escaping, "oh! Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to step on you, okay I'm just going to squeak by there."

"The name is Antok, I work directly under Kolivan, leader of the Blades of Marmora," Antok explained as he jumped over the Galra and took point to lead them to safety, "Currently there is an operation to save you in progress being undertaken by the coalition and the remaining Guardians."

"We need to get you two to your lions so you can be reunited with the others and gain access to the full night of Voltron," Antok swiveled his head and ducked it around a corner.

The explanation was cut off when an explosion rocked through the compound and nearly dislodged pidge. In fact she stumbled right into Hunk's back just as more Galra flooded in.

"Uh Pidge? Do you happen to have more of those fancy little net things?" Hunk said apologetically. He shuddered and tried to shield her from the oncoming tide while Antok thundered to the foreground.

"How much raw material do you think we had! That was all we got!" Pidge exclaimed and shot Antok a panicked look, "Antok what are you doing we need to go!"

"Your survival and freedom is paramount!" Antok snarled as he locked blades with a soldier, "Go! Find your lion spirits! Get out and prove Voltron's legend!"

"No!" Pidge cried, moving to help him, but Hunk grabbed hold of her before she could, "Hunk let go!" She shouted, tears in her wide eyes, "We have to help him!"

"Pidge he's right!" Hunk exclaimed, "We have to go! If we don't we'll never stand a chance against the Galra!" His voice lowered, "And neither will he."

"But..." Pidge protested, and a pained expression crossed Hunk's face.

"If we don't go now... if we don't get to Yellow and Green... he's dead. At least if we reunite with them we have a _chance_ of saving him."

Pidge squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment, "You're right." She gasped and sprinted down the hall with Hunk on her heels, "Thank you Antok! We'll come back for you!"

"Knowledge or death." Antok murmured proudly, a grin of triumph on his face as he faced the soldiers that would enslave the world.

-::-

"How... much... further?" Hunk panted as another explosion rattled under the feet, "This place is huge!"

"It can't be that much further." Pidge replied, "I can hear Green in the back of my mind. Can't you hear Yellow?"

"Yeah." Hunk huffed, "But that doesn't tell me how close we are to finding them! Not to mention the detours we've taken! Shouldn't there have been _some_ sign of them by now?"

He smacked the side of his fist against the wall and blinked as suddenly a jagged streak of rock and stone erupted, traveling down the hall to impale some soldiers that had been closing in on them.

"I think that's your sign there." Pidge smirked, "Cover me."

Hunk nodded with a fierce grin as he stepped in front of her, "Gladly."

She closed her eyes, focusing on her bond with Green, fragile as it was, and nearly gasped as the forest spirit roared approvingly in her mind. Instantly she felt the lioness guiding her, whispering instructions to her. She channeled the power down their bond, noting absently how much like ki it felt, and slammed her palms into the floor.

There was a soft rumble and a wall of vines burst from the stone. Most intercepted the soldiers trying to stop them, but one trailed off down another hall. The direction they most needed to go in.

"This way Hunk!" She cried as she sprinted after it.

Hunk was behind her in a flash. They ran after the spiraling vines that seemed to grow in thickness and speed the faster they moved.

Until finally they came up to a room where they could hear three roars echoing their excitement within.

Hunk and pidge shared twin looks of excitement and ran into the room that held their lions. They didn't take even a second longer as they made their way to where they were chained up.

Now they could really begin to fight back.

Meanwhile, Matt stopped where he was in he middle of trying to decrypt a way into the temple. Shiro stared up at the temple where the roof was currently being ripped off by a thick canopy of vines.

"I'm guessing Pidge found out about our little plan," Shiro gave Matt a cheerful smile at the sign of the rebellion, "Let's get this door cracked open and help her out!"

Matt felt his heart race at the news, ignoring Lance let loose a whoop of joy.

He got to work, manipulating the artiface to twist back and manually open. He flicked the last few pins as the magic ripples around the lock and sprang free.

He straightened up and pushed through without waiting, not bothering to wait for the Guardians. Once inside he threw all caution to the wind.

"Pidge!" He shouted and ran inside, following the path of destruction and carnage, "Katie where are you!"

He ignored Keith calling him back or Lance's cursing. Matt didn't want to think rationally any longer. Not when she was so close.

He ran full ahead, dodging the errant Galra until he was pushed right up against a wall of them blocking his path.

"Get out of my way!" Matt shouted, gripping his staff and spinning it in a tight circle, "You're not going to stop me from getting to my sister!"

He needn't have worried though, because no sooner than he engaged the first Galra did a blur of green leap overhead.

And there, sitting astride a mighty green lion, was Katie.

"Looks like you might have gotten in over your head Matt," Pidge called, amusement gleaming in amber eyes, "need a hand?"

Mat grinned wildly at the sight of her, relief that she was alright and _in one piece_ tearing through him, "Not anymore!" He laughed, and twirled his staff straight into an incoming Galra's gut, "Are you up to showing these losers how the Holt family fights?"

"You bet I am!" She laughed and reached down to haul him up, "Matt meet Green. Green, this is my brother Matt."

The lioness rumbled out a greeting even as she turned to swipe at the Galra attempting to capture them.

"So what's the plan?" Pidge called, "You have one right?"

"You wound me sis!" Matt replied as he got up to deal with the Galra attempting to flank the lioness, effortlessly walking along her back despite the motion. He'd done far more difficult things in training after all.

"We found your friend Lance before the Galra could take him!" He explained over the noise, "He was the one who led me, Shiro, the Guardian of Air, and Keith, the Guardian of Fire, here!"

He dropped back down behind her, "We need a path to get back out. Think you can finish ripping that roof off?"

"Done and done." Pidge smirked, "Better hold on tight."

Matt barely had time to grab hold of her before Green leapt forward, fighting her way over to Yellow's side.

"Hey Pidge!" Hunk called cheerfully despite the destruction, "Whoa. Is that your brother?"

"Introductions later Hunk!" Pidge called, "Think you and Yellow can give us a boost? Matt says we need a way out of here fast!"

"I gotcha." Hunk replied as his enormous lion seemed to shift under him, his claws lengthening into something truly terrifying. The lion dug them deeply into the stone and crouched. The stone beneath their feet glowed a soft yellow that traveled up the sides of the temple.

Matt watched in awe as the stone itself began to crack and crumble and at the same moment Pidge's vines began growing exponentially until the roof crumbled.

"Pidge did it!" Lance cheered as the largest of the vines coiled around into a broad path for the lions to run on. Something the lions wasted no time in doing, and Matt clutched desperately at his sister as her lioness redefined speed.

It was both the most exhilarating and terrifying thing he'd ever experienced.

He held on tight, screaming bloody murder as the lions all leapt together as a unit and landed right in front of Shiro and Keith.

Lance ran forward to meet Blue, throwing his arms around his large lioness and letting out a choked sound of happiness over her reunion with him.

It was clear the bond between Guardians and their Spirits was strong, and they didn't care to be separated from one another for long.

Matt didn't have time to understand that as Lance swung up on Blue's back and the lions all swarmed together.

"We need to fall back!" Shiro called out, "We've recovered the rest of the Guardians! We have the day!"

"Blades and Coalition," Shiro looked back at them, "On me!"

He turned a kind smile on Pidge and Hunk, "glad to meet you two. The name is Shiro. We've heard a lot about you guys from Matt and Lance. Glad you two look like you're alright!"

"Can't this wait!" Keith shouted, throwing a fist forward and blasting a shot of fire into an incoming wave of Galra that were attempting to converge on their location.

"Hate to say this, but Keith has a point!" Lance reached deep for the earth, a geyser of water bursting out to wash away those getting in their way.

The team was too new to form the bonds necessary to blend into the all powerful magic of Voltron.

They all knew it, but their enemy didn't. All they knew was the fierce elements raining down on them as Matt held on for dear life.

They gained ground inch by inch as they carved out a route to their escape.

Pidge cling to Matt just as tight, her eyes squeezing shut as he held onto her with a firmness that she couldn't help but sink into.

Matt sat next to Pidge as she recovered her energy, watching out of the corner of his eye at Shiro standing back away from them all. He had a patient smile on his face, calm and steady.

He gave them their space, which Matt was grateful for.

This battle was just one of many, and he knew soon Shiro would have to address his fellow Guardians and galvanize them into coming together as an unstoppable team.

And when that time came, Matt would do what he did best for each of them. He would support his friends and fight in whatever capacity they needed him in.

He would be the brother Pidge needed in this fight and any others.

And most importantly, with Pidge safe — he would be able to enjoy the sunrise once again.

* * *

 _ **Alright guys! That's it! I had a ton of fun writing these with Kytrin. I hope you guys enjoyed it too! This was a Matt-centric fic, but WHO DOESN'T LOVE MATT?! Anyway, next on the docket is Empire. Have fun guys and I'll see you on Sunday for your next update with me (mslead) for Tempest!**_


End file.
